El infierno de tu amor
by eViL-HiPpIxIe
Summary: Atados a un terrible destino, Sasuke y Sakura deberán buscar un camino que les permita amarse libremente; pero entre el odio, la venganza y una terrible persecución puede que encuentren primero la muerte, antes que el amor. SasuSaku, NxH. IxS. NxT...
1. PROLOGO

**Okay... Pues aquí ando, con otra historia que compartir!**

**Para hacer unas aclaraciones, como es genero de fantasía, notarán, algunos que contiene ciertos nombres de _EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS (no me pertenece!), _un poco de inspiración en la magia, la pureza, y los seres de la naturaleza C:**

**Habrà muchisimas parejas ! SASUSAKU principalmente NARUHINA, NEJITEN, SHIKAINO... etc etc !**

**Les agradecería muchisisisismo, que dejaran reviews, en serio, es la principal motivación para seguir escribiendo!**

**NARUTO, no me pertenece ! =(**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo." Jean de La Fontaine._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Tal vez, todo hubiera sido tan diferente, si no me hubieras apartado de tu lado.

Su piel extremadamente pálida…

Sus ojos casi ambarinos, cuya pupila se alargaba como la de una serpiente…

El siseo que salía de sus palabras arrastradas…

Sus manos frías, heladas…

- Tal vez, pudiera perdonarte la vida si recapacitaras y volvieras a mí.

Sus palabras eran un insulto; su mirada esmeralda lo desafiaba con determinación. Jamás, jamás podría estar con aquel monstro que había destruido su hogar, a su familia, a su gente; lo odiaba más que nada, más que nadie en la vida; y su corazón que había permanecido puro hasta aquel entonces estaba ahora cubierto de odio, de dolor y de venganza.

-Si yo hubiera sabido desde antes el poder que tu pueblo escondía, te aseguro, querida mía, que hubiera perdonado a tu gente y le hubiera dado mi protección…

Estaba al borde de la muerte, lo sabía y no iba evitar enfrentar su destino; estaban transcurriendo los últimos minutos de su larga vida y podía sentirlos con toda la intensidad que le eran permitidos; emociones tan fuertes que nunca antes había sentido, como el odio, el coraje, la furia, el miedo… pero entre todas ellas se alzaba la dignidad y la resignación a un futuro ya determinado desde mucho antes que naciera.

-En este mundo cubierto por la oscuridad, ¿Quién habría de imaginar que tu gente se ocultaba con los más grandes secretos del poder y de la magia? ¿A dónde llegó nuestra ignorancia, que los hemos eliminado a todos, quedando con las manos vacías, ansiosos de conocer el secreto?

Los últimos rayos del atardecer se filtraban por las altas copas de los árboles; el bosque se estaba cubriendo de oscuridad, al igual que el resto del reino y del mundo; su pueblo la gente de Amán, había desaparecido por completo; entre los que habían dado su vida, dignamente por guardar el secreto que custodiaban, estaba su esposo, un señor admirable, de sabiduría y fuerza incomparable. Y conforme avanzaba el anochecer, ella sentía el final de su vida más cerca, solo un poco más y ella estaría de nuevo, tomando la cálida mano de su compañero…

-Dime, ¿en dónde han ocultado el poder de Telperion?

Fue una pregunta directa. Había cuchillos de amenaza en cada palabra, era una súplica, una demanda… que recibió por respuesta un completo silencio acompañado tan solo por el aire de arrogancia que caracterizaba a los Amandil, seres espirituales, guardianes de la magia y de la naturaleza.

-Veo que te adorna la arrogancia de tu pueblo. Entonces dime, ¿en dónde has abandonado a tu hija?

Su hija, su preciosa estrella acabada de nacer, su luz…

-Murió a manos de tus serpientes, te maldigo una y mil veces por ello.

Sorpresa.

Furia.

Y por un solo segundo, el sentimiento de DERROTA.

- Lo lamento tanto, dicen que era preciosa… ¿Sabes? Una mujer de tu pueblo traicionó a su sangre; quizá llena de temor me reveló lo que en sueños había visto, tendré el poder de Telperion en mis manos, y mi reino será el más grande de todos los tiempos.

-No es ese el destino para estas tierras.-una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en el pálido rostro de aquella mujer.

-El destino, siempre se puede evitar.

Otra sonrisa, esta vez de triunfo; de alivio, de aceptación. De alegría.

El anochecer ya había llegado. Su muerte, por fin había llegado. El final de su pueblo moría con ella y a partir de ese momento se marcaba el inicio de una guerra, de una nueva historia para las tierras. El cuchillo, que yacía a un lado de sus pies, ahora estaba enterrado justo donde su corazón latía; la sangre comenzaba a emanar de la herida.

La serpiente miraba con horror la muerte de la mujer que por tanto tiempo había deseado y que jamás había poseído.

Miraba con horror la extinción de los Amandil, el pueblo que ocultaba el secreto de la magia…

Y un grito de profundo odio retumbo por el Bosque Negro.

* * *

En el manto negro de la noche colgaba la figura de la luna en su cuarto menguante que iluminaba con sus rayos plateados la hierba verde que se extendía en los límites del bosque, el sonido de los hojas que chocaban unas contra otras eran solo el lejano murmullo que podía escucharse en aquel lugar.

"_No debemos entrar al bosque, nuestro destino quedará sellado en el momento que pisemos ese lugar tan terrible"_

Había escuchado continuamente aquellas palabras y las había creído, y por ello mismo su preocupación era excesiva al saber que su mejor amigo estaba en aquel lugar, y se maldecía así mismo por no tener el valor de ir a buscarlo en aquella oscuridad. Pero su alma quedaba aliviada un tanto, cuando recordaba la advertencia que había recibido minutos atrás.

"_Por nada del mundo cruces el límite del bosque. Lo verás venir poco después de la media noche, solo espéralo, el llegara". _

Sus ojos azules se esforzaban por distinguir en la oscuridad las figuras que se formaban creadas por las sombras de los árboles. Comenzaba a exasperarse y sus ganas de ir en busca del príncipe aumentaban. A sus escasos 8 años podía presentir que algo iba mal, muy mal. No se trataba solamente del próximo regaño o castigo que recibirían por haber hecho una pequeña o gran travesura; se avecinaba algo grande y tenía un muy mal presentimiento, quizá las palabras de su pequeña amiga se harían realidad, y el destino, al que tanto temía se había sellado por completo.

Llevaba unas botas negras que le cubrían más allá arriba de los tobillos y unos pantalones café oscuro, acompañados de una camisa blanca de seda. Realmente no le agradaba utilizar aquel tipo de ropa, pero no tenía opción. Después de todo, siendo un niño aún, eran las criadas y múltiples nodrizas quienes escogían sus vestimentas. Sus cabellos rubios iban alborotados y sus ojos azules como el cielo aun mostraba la profunda preocupación e incertidumbre que en aquellos momentos estaban experimentando. Había logrado escapar del castillo sin muchas dificultades, después de todo, el y sus amigos habían encontrado un pasadizo detrás de la chimenea que los llevaba hasta una coladera en las afueras de la fortaleza. Ningún noble, guardia o criado se habían percatado de su huida.

El crujir de unas hojas ya marchitas llamó su atención, podría ser alguna liebre o un pequeño animal que se encontrara por ahí, pero la sombra de alguien que caminaba a lo lejos entre los árboles, desvaneciéndose y luchando por mantenerse en pie alertó todos sus sentidos.

"_Naruto, por favor, por nada del mundo cruces el limite. Debes estar ahí cuando Sasuke-kun llegue, te necesitará y deberás traerlo inmediatamente al castillo. No importa lo que veas, ."_

Poco a poco la sombra iba adquiriendo mas visibilidad y la figura, inconfundible de su amigo aparecía entre los árboles. Sasuke. Su piel blanquecina lucia mas pálida, muchísimo más pálido de lo normal, tenía unas enormes ojeras que marcaban sus ojos negros y sus cabellos color azabache estaban alborotados, dándole un aspecto bastante desaliñado. Sin embargo, el porte del príncipe no recaía en su imagen, sino en su presencia; aun cuando parecía estar en su estado más débil, lucia arrogante y altivo.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¿Por qué has entrado al bosque? ¡Nos lo advirtieron Sasuke-baka!

Sabía que el príncipe no lo escucharía. Jamás le había escuchado y sin embargo el jamás se había detenido en reprocharle. De los dos, Naruto siempre era el más distraído y muchas veces, el más confiado; pero Sasuke, siempre había sido el más rebelde. Y la prohibición que se les había hecho terminantemente de entrar al bosque para Sasuke había sido un reto. Y ahí estaban ahora, a mitad de la noche, y Sasuke, aunque no se veía herido, se estaba desmayando y sus signos vitales eran muy débiles

-…No… no recuerdo nada_.- _murmuro Sasuke débilmente. Naruto lo ayudo a recostarse sobre la hierba, debía encontrar alguna manera para llevarlo al castillo y rápido. Al entrar en contacto con la piel de Sasuke al recostarlo, no pudo evitar notar que su piel estaba muy fría, casi helada. Sasuke debía tener una pulmonía seguramente.

-Mis padres…-los murmullos de Sasuke eran casi inaudibles, Naruto tuvo que inclinarse un poco más para poder escucharlos. Naruto le miro con preocupación.

-El rey ha mandado a toda la guardia a buscarte, Sasuke.-dijo Naruto mirando a su amigo, y entonces recordó que debía llevarlo cuanto antes al castillo, mucho antes de que el rey declarara la guerra a naciones vecinas por creer que la desaparición de Sasuke se trataba más bien de un secuestro.

De pronto, un extraño símbolo marcado con tinta negra en el cuello blanquecino de Sasuke llamó la atención de Naruto y entonces, comprendió que todo estaba mal. Muy mal.

-Debemos llevarlo inmediatamente al castillo, Naruto.

Una voz detrás de él lo sorprendió provocando que diera un sobresalto. Le había asustado pero reconoció la voz de inmediato, era su maestro y nuevo tutor, Kakashi Hatake, uno de los nobles más apreciados por el rey y la reina y uno de los capitanes más confiables y leales del reino de Konoha. Kakashi era joven, de piel blanca al igual que sus cabellos plateados; alto y delgado, tenía una mascada que le cubría la mitad de su rostro, incluyendo la boca y la nariz. Su ojo derecho estaba atravesado por una cicatriz delgada que marcaba, quizá la huella de una antigua batalla. En realidad, Kakashi jamás les había contado porqué llevaba siempre cubierto el rostro y mucho menos donde había adquirido aquella cicatriz que le daban un aspecto temible y las múltiples veces que le habían preguntado siempre había contestado con historias inverosímiles de hombres lobos y vampiros. Naruto jamás había entendido porque la reina Mikoto, había puesto a Sasuke y a Naruto al cuidado de Kakashi, quien siempre se había mostrado bastante flojo en sus actividades, sin embargo, ambos estaban seguros de que Kakashi era una pieza política bastante importante en todo el cuadro monárquico de Konoha. Eran niños aun para entender esas cosas, si, pero de todas maneras las entendían al estar conscientes de su importancia.

-Rápido, Naruto.

La voz de Kakashi volvió a sacar al pequeño de sus pensamientos para regresar a la realidad. Kakashi se encontraba detrás de él y Sasuke estaba en sus brazos, el semblante de Kakashi no expresaba absolutamente nada, sin embargo, sus movimientos rápidos y su voz profunda y demandante indicaban a Naruto que la situación de su mejor amigo era grave.

Naruto siguió a Kakashi por el sendero que conducía al castillo del clan Uchiha, gobernantes de Konoha, el camino fue rápido y en silencio y entre ambos podía sentirse la tensión de la situación. Naruto tenía miedo de preguntar qué era lo que estaba realmente pasando, si Sasuke estaba muy grave y que era aquella marca que estaba tatuada en su cuerpo, tenía el presentimiento de que Kakashi tenía las respuestas a sus preguntas. Kakashi, quien caminaba solo unos pasos delante de él, le miró de reojo y supo que no había palabras que pudieran tranquilizarle, sin embargo, lo intento:

-Todo estará bien Naruto. Sasuke estará bien.

Naruto, quien tenía su mirada azulada clavada en el sendero que recorría, se detuvo por unos momentos para observar como Kakashi continuaba caminando sin detenerse, no podía ver sus semblante ni su mirada, pues estaba detrás de él, pero sabía, porque conocía a su maestro tan bien, que Kakashi solo buscaba consolarlo, y lo estaba queriendo consolar con mentiras.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a las puertas de la fortaleza, construidas de madera y acabados de acero, precisamente para detener cualquier ataque. Los guardias que se hallaban custodiando aquella noche, abrieron paso inmediato al duque Hatake quien entraba con los dos niños de Konoha, uno en brazos y otro caminando unos pasos atrás de él.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Oh, Sasuke!

La reina Mikoto había salido al encuentro de Kakashi, como si hubiera sabido de antemano la llegada del duque con su hijo en brazos, un sequito de doncellas y de guardias le seguía por atrás, cuidando cada paso de la reina y algunos hombres más, médicos de la familia real, se adelantaban corriendo para recibir a Hatake con el niño en brazos y examinarlo.

-¡Apártense!-ordenó la reina de ojos negros dirigiéndose a los médicos que le obstruían el paso para llegar a su hijo, estos obedecieron de inmediato y se hicieron a un lado.

Un pequeño grito ahogado salió de los labios de la reina al ver a su hijo inconsciente en brazos del joven capitán del ejército, Kakashi. Su rostro pálido y sus cabellos despeinados le daban a Sasuke la apariencia de un pequeño ya fallecido. Mikoto miró a Kakashi por breves segundos esperando ver en su mirada alguna respuesta inmediata de lo que había sucedido, pero no encontró nada más que la confirmación de que sus mayores temores se habían hecho realidad, en ese momento la mirada oscura de la reina se dirigió al cuello de su hijo en donde encontró el sello implantado en su piel.

-¡Fuera! ¡Fuera todos!

Era una orden directa, su voz sonaba temblorosa pero demandante. Un tanto dudosos, los que se encontraban alrededor, miraban a la reina sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, la reina mantenía su atención absorta en su pequeño hijo. Momentos después, las criadas al servicio de la reina, las doncellas que le acompañaban y el grupo de médicos, retrocedió y se esparció de nuevo, perdiéndose en los adentros del castillo.

En la entrada principal solo quedaba Mikoto quien acariciaba el rostro de su hijo, con lágrimas en los ojos, Kakashi, que aun tenia a Sasuke en sus brazos y Naruto, que se encontraba detrás de Kakashi, mirando preocupado la escena. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Mikoto se percatara de la presencia de Naruto, en cuanto lo hizo, con un suave ademan de su mano, le pidió que se acercara, Naruto lo hizo de inmediato.

-Naruto.-hablo con suavidad la reina, sus ojos negros se nublaban por las lagrimas.- Prométeme que ayudaras a Sasuke en todo lo que haga.

Naruto la miró confundido. No sabía por qué la reina le decía aquello si ya era más que claro que Naruto siempre iba a estar con Sasuke ayudándolo y acompañándolo, sin embargo, la mirada suplicante de la reina lo obligó a asentir una vez más.- Se lo prometo, su alteza.

Después la reina se volvió para mirar a Kakashi y tomar a su hijo en brazos.- Gracias Kakashi, hicimos lo que pudimos para evitarlo, sin embargo, hoy aceptamos que no podemos luchar contra lo que está escrito.- dijo Mikoto con voz temblorosa.- Es urgente que envíes a un mensajero para que de aviso al rey de que el príncipe ya se encuentra en el castillo, en cuanto llegue tendremos una reunión.

Kakashi asintió. Mikoto beso la frente de Sasuke y le dirigió una mirada dulce a Naruto.-Ven conmigo,- le dijo.- Es hora de que descanses, ya es muy tarde. –Naruto volvió a asentir, sin encontrar hasta el momento palabras que decir, tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza, había tanta confusión y solo quería saber cómo estaba Sasuke, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. Siguió a la reina quien caminó hacia las puertas del castillo, pero antes de entrar se volvió una vez más a Kakashi, quien permanecía impasible en el pasillo.

-La oscuridad nos ha alcanzado.-la voz de la reina era sombría y Naruto se estremeció, sintiendo un frio helado en la piel al escuchar aquello, Kakashi escuchaba con atención.- No podremos proteger mas a la pequeña, deberá abandonar Konoha cuanto antes; debemos ocultarla antes de que Orochimaru la encuentre también a ella.

Kakashi asintió y Naruto, al escuchar estas palabras se estremeció por completo.

-..Sakura…

* * *

Bueno, espero que les guste la historia =)


	2. Invierno en el corazon

**Bueno pues espero les guste la historia!**

**Solo para hacer unas aclaraciones: cuando encuentren algo asi **

_**"bla bla bla"**_

**Significa un flashback! **

**Dejen reviews! Naruto no me pertenece =)**

* * *

**CAPITULO UNO **

"**INVIERNO EN EL CORAZON"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hay algo de mi sombra en tu sombra, hay algo de mi sueño en tu sueño, hay algo de mi frío en tu invierno._

_Carmen Naranjo_

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Maldición Naruto! ¿Dónde estás?

Los rayos del sol se filtraban con completa libertad por las altas copas de los arboles carentes de hojas; enormes troncos se alzaban imponentes en aquel bosque tan temido; deformándose en figuras lúgubres que en primavera se convertían en hermosos seres vivos. El crujir de las hojas a cada pisada suya, era el único sonido que podía escucharse; el viento frio que se colaba no penetraba su cuerpo debido a las pesadas y calientes vestiduras que llevaba; pantalones negros y botas del mismo color, hacían contraste con la camisa de seda azul marino que cubría su torso; encima una enorme capa de piel color negro le proporcionaba el calor, que el invierno amenazaba con quitarle. Sus cabellos negros como la noche eran un contraste perfecto para su piel pálida; y sus enormes ojos negros eran dos pozos profundos llenos de un misterio inimaginable.

Se había levantado muy temprano aquella mañana con las inmensas ganas de jugar con la espada, el único oponente que podía darle batalla era su mejor amigo y su único rival, Naruto-baka, el cual seguramente a esa hora de la mañana todavía estaba enredado en las cobijas, roncando; pero se sorprendió bastante al encontrar la cama vacía; era muy rara la ocasión cuando Naruto no dormía en el castillo, y casi siempre le avisaba de sus planes.

.

.

.

.

_-Su majestad.- la joven castaña saludó con una profunda reverencia. -¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?_

_-¿Naruto no se quedó a dormir aquí ayer?- pregunto Sasuke, irritado._

_Ten-ten hizo un gesto negativo. -No lo hemos visto, su alteza. Neji-kun pasó ayer por aquí al anochecer y no mencionó nada de haberlo visto._

_-Hn. _

_Y sin decir ni una palabra más dio media vuelta y salió de la panadería del pueblo; montó su hermoso pero salvaje corcel negro y echó a cabalgar por el camino para llegar al castillo, oculto bajo su enorme capa negra; el sol apenas comenzaba a salir para iniciar el día. _

.

.

.

.

Pronto sus pasos lo condujeron de regreso al castillo; se había aventurado en el bosque para ver, si por algún motivo del destino, Naruto había ido a aquel lugar, pero no lo había encontrado; no tenía ni una idea de donde podía estar, ni con quien. Un pensamiento lo hizo detener sus pasos, al momento, su corcel que iba detrás de él, también se detuvo… Si Naruto no estaba en el castillo, ni en la aldea y tampoco en el bosque, entonces sólo había otro lugar en donde él podía estar; seguramente, por alguna extraña razón, había decidido ir a ver a uno de sus antiguos mentores, Jiraiya.

"Hn. ¿Para qué diablos buscas ahora al inútil de Jiraiya?" Se preguntó Sasuke al momento en que decidía volver a montar en su caballo y comenzando a cabalgar con rapidez hacia la fortaleza Uchiha.

Al verlo llegar desde lejos, uno de los guardias dio la orden de que se abrieran las enormes y pesadas puertas de acero que constituían y protegían la enorme fortaleza que contaba con 500 años de antigüedad, ya; aquel enorme castillo labrado en las piedras más fuertes, con enormes columnas de cristal y de mármol, y con acabados de acero, representaban el máxime emblema de la dinastía más poderosa de reyes, los Uchiha.

Una vez adentro, dos hombres, alrededor de los 40 años, que manejaban el establo, se acercaron con rapidez para tomar las riendas del caballo para llevárselo, darle de beber y alimentarlo; Sasuke había dado órdenes estrictas y directas: su corcel, Bragolak debía recibir la más fina de las atenciones; después de todo, era uno de los caballos más hermosos de la región, un obsequio de su madre cuando había cumplido los 8 años.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estarte preparando para el baile de esta noche.

Su maestro, el que por mucho tiempo había sido su figura paterna, salió a su encuentro; llevaba un pantalón color hueso, acompañador de botas cafés que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas; la camisa que vestía era color verde vino pero venia cubierta por una enorme capa de piel color hueso; su rostro iba cubierto por una mascada negra y la línea delgada de cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo derecho era casi invisible a la luz del día. Sasuke se volvió para mirarlo, su expresión carente de cualquier emoción, pero Kakashi podía percibir que su joven aprendiz de armas, estaba visiblemente irritado; y a pesar de que la mascada impedía ver la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de Kakashi, Sasuke sabía que estaba ahí, y su irritación aumentó.

-¿Dónde está Naruto? .- preguntó el joven príncipe demandante.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. – Tal vez solo fue a darle personalmente la invitación a Jiraiya para el baile de esta noche.

- A mí nadie me dijo que habría un baile. — recriminó Sasuke al tiempo que entraba al castillo con paso furioso, Kakashi le siguió con visible tranquilidad.

- Bueno, quizá ni siquiera recuerdas que día es hoy…

- ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Hoy se cumple un año de la muerte de Itachi.-contesto con frialdad. La mirada de Kakashi se ensombreció, sabía que era un día difícil para Sasuke, justo como lo había sido los días posteriores a la muerte de su hermano; por momentos, se preguntaba que terrible destino le podía deparar a aquella criatura que cada vez se internaba más y más en la oscuridad de un mundo cruel y devastador. Sasuke le devolvía la mirada con determinación y frialdad, sin embargo, Kakashi le miro con seriedad.

- Es el día que se fijó para anunciar tu compromiso.

De pronto, Sasuke sintió una ráfaga de ira recorrer su cuerpo y maldijo una y mil veces haber nacido como heredero a la corona de Konoha.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_- ¡Sakura! No te acerques al río podrías caerte. _

_- Tsunade-shishou; ¿por qué el agua va en una sola dirección? _

_- Porque fluye, se deja llevar por la corriente para desembocar en el mar. _

_- Eso debería hacer Sasuke-kun, fluir y dejarse llevar por el destino._

_-No es tan sencillo, Sakura. _

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque el destino puede cambiarse si no se acepta; y el destino que les depara a ustedes… bueno, si yo fuera tu, tampoco me dejaría llevar tan fácilmente por él. _

.

.

.

Entre muchas otras cosas, odiaba el invierno. El invierno traía consigo la muerte de la naturaleza, alejaba los hermosos y cálidos rayos del sol y el suave canto de las aves; el único sonido era el crujir de las hojas y el viento que chocaba contra las frágiles ramas de los arboles.

Había salido a conseguir un poco de agua, pero se enfureció al ver que el rio había sido congelado al anochecer por el intenso frio que cobijaba al reino de Konoha; pudo ver a través del agua congelada su reflejo nostálgico; sus largos y sedosos cabellos rosados combinaban muy poco con el paisaje, que se vestía de colores fríos y grises, sus enormes ojos color esmeralda se sumían en la profunda curiosidad de admirarse a ella misma en aquel reflejo que le proporcionaba la naturaleza; unas mejillas rosadas provocadas por el frio se dibujaban en su rostro blanco y suave, sus labios color carmesí se encontraban semiabiertos, debido a la sorpresa que le provocaba contemplarse a sí misma; no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había mirado, debió haber sido hacia ya mucho tiempo porque de pronto, se encontraba muy cambiada…

Recordó las múltiples veces que había ido a jugar con Sasuke y Naruto cerca del rio, las incontables veces que se había acercado al rio para bañarse, para tomar agua, para sentarse a la orilla y pensar…

- Que agradable sorpresa encontrarla por aquí, duquesa.

La fría, vacía y monótona voz que resonó detrás de Sakura le provocó un sobresalto, Sakura se volvió inmediatamente para mirar a la persona que acababa de llegar sin haber provocado el más mínimo ruido, o ella estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, o bien, Sai era tan liviano que las hojas no crujían bajo sus pies.

Los ojos esmeralda miraron a Sai por unos momentos e inmediatamente se incorporó para quedar a la altura del joven, bueno, este era visiblemente más alto, pero Sakura se sentía un tanto insegura en su presencia, quizá era esa extraña aura de misterio y vacio que rodeaba al joven de cabellos negros, lo que le incitaba a estar alerta.

- ¿Es que siempre tienes que asustarme cuando llegas?—preguntó Sakura respirando aliviada mientras sacudía su vestido color turquesa.

- ¿No tiene frío?—preguntó Sai con monotonía al ver que la duquesa no llevaba puesta la capa blanca que yacía en el suelo. Sakura la recogió inmediatamente y la puso sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Venías al rio, o ibas de paso? ¿Traes alguna noticia del castillo?—el tono de voz de Sakura pretendía fingir indiferencia, pero la curiosidad de Sakura era evidente, Sai pudo percibirla casi inmediatamente; el joven simplemente asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza y le entregó a Sakura un sobre, tenía el sello de la realeza. El símbolo de los Uchiha. - ¿Sabes de qué se trata?

El pelinegro miró a la duquesa con una expresión de total indiferencia y contestó.—Es una invitación para el baile que se llevará a cabo esta noche, van a celebrar el compromiso del príncipe Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"_Yo jamás me casaría, Naruto-baka. Yo vivo para la guerra y si El Consejo me obligara a casarme sería con Sakura. Es la única niña que conozco."_

_Naruto le miró enfadado mientras Sakura dejaba escapar una suave risa mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y se sumergía aun más en el agua fresca del río. Observó a sus dos amigos que yacían en la orilla del río; tenían solo 9 años y lo único que conocían en la vida, era disfrutar, reír y jugar; a pesar de que Sasuke ya comenzaba a sentir la carga negativa del poder de controlar todo un reino. _

"_No creo que obliguen a casarte nunca, Sasuke-kun. En todo caso, tu hermano es el que debe de hacerlo."_

"_Hn."_

.

.

.

.

- Se espera que usted, y su familia Yamanaka; no falten al baile.- la voz de Sai le sacó de sus pensamientos; pero Sakura ya no podía escuchar nada, más que los pedazos de su corazón que comenzaban a caerse lentamente, rotos.

Sasuke iba a comprometerse…

Y ante esas palabras, el mundo de Sakura comenzó a derrumbarse.

Y el primer copo de nieve cayó sobre la el sobre que aun sostenía entre sus manos.

* * *

El frio que recorría cada rincón del reino de Konoha era insoportable. Pero más insoportable era el hecho de tener que asistir a un estúpido baile de la corte. La llegada del invierno no sólo había traído la muerte de la naturaleza, sino también las presiones y exigencias que se le debían hacer al heredero de la corona.

No estaba interesado en establecer alianzas políticas, estaba seguro de que Konoha era suficiente por y para sí mismo, ni le interesaba la creación de nuevas rutas comerciales ni la firma de tratados; no es que no le interesara su reino, simplemente a sus escasos 17 años, su mente estaba concentrada en una sola cosa.

Venganza.

Miro desde los enormes ventanales de la habitación, el enorme laberinto de arbustos que se dibujaba en los jardines del castillo, sin duda, cuando era pequeño había sido su lugar favorito en donde solía jugar con sus mejores amigos, ahora no era más que una parte más del castillo que jamás se aventuraba a visitar, quizá por evitar recuerdos innecesarios o tal vez, se argumentaba así mismo, que no tenía tiempo para pasear por aquellos pastos verdes.

El cielo se mostraba pardo, dando el aspecto de un día aburrido y monótono. No tenía ganas de salir de su habitación para nada. ¿A quién se le ocurría realizar un baile aquel día? ¿Justo aquel día? Debía mandar despedir al encargado de aquello.

Hacia exactamente un año atrás que había muerto su hermano, Itachi Uchiha, asesinado a manos de el mismo. Itachi Uchiha había pagado entonces por la muerte de su familia a quien había matado.

No había explicación alguna ni justificación para lo que Itachi había hecho aquella noche, había sido imperdonable.

.

.

.

.

"_Jamás pensé que tu hermano enloquecería por el poder" Madara Uchiha se acercò a Sasuke, quien se encontraba con la expresión blanca y carente de emoción alguna al lado del cuerpo inerte de su hermano, quien yacía en el suelo, desangrado por la herida en el pecho que Sasuke le había provocado. "Has hecho bien, Sasuke. Has recuperado el honor y el orgullo de los Uchiha, ahora, estoy seguro, te convertirás en el rey más poderoso de todos los tiempos, trayendo justicia a -Konoha, justo como has dado justicia a tus padres."_

.

.

.

.

Justicia... Justicia para él, era lo mismo que venganza.

-No podrás subir al trono al menos que hayas elegido a una reina.- la voz de Kakashi, quien se hallaba a unos metros de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Sasuke se volvió para mirarlo con fastidio.

-No quiero esposa.

-Y yo no quiero a Madara Uchiha como rey, así que te veré en el baile de compromiso.

Sasuke gruñó. Sin decir ni una palabra más, Kakashi abandono la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Sasuke completamente solo, parado frente al ventanal. Odiaba aquella vida en el palacio, las etiquetas, las formalidades, las reuniones políticas y comerciales; las presentaciones de los múltiples nobles y cortesanos; odiaba su vida como príncipe y como futuro rey. En realidad, no quería ser rey; había demasiadas exigencias y restricciones y el hecho de tener que desposarse para poder acceder al trono empeoraba bastante la situación. Pero Naruto y Kakashi opinaban diferente. Ninguno perdía la oportunidad para recordarle que él y no Madara, debía ser el que estuviera sentado en el trono.

Madara Uchiha, de aproximadamente 50 años y tío de su padre Fujaku Uchiha, había adquirido el título de rey a la muerte de Itachi Uchiha, solo provisionalmente, hasta que Sasuke cumpliera la mayoría de edad para gobernar, sin embargo, una de las condiciones y exigencias por parte del Consejo, era que este debía casarse ante.

Así que habría una gran celebración: por su cumpleaños, por la boda y por su coronación.

Y Madara Uchiha como tutor del príncipe, y el Consejo, habían decidido que la esposa perfecta sería Karin Minaki, princesa de Otogakure.

"_Literalmente, estarás durmiendo con el enemigo" le dijo Naruto cuando ambos recibieron la noticia sobre el futuro matrimonio de Sasuke. _

Miró una vez más por la ventana. En esos momentos no deseaba más que estar lejos de ahí, de aquel lugar, de todos. Sabía que debía amar el reino que tanto habían cuidado sus padres, sin embargo, no podía. No podía más que amar el olor a sangre, a venganza, a guerra. Había matado a Itachi pero aun le faltaba matar a Orochimaru, quien lo había maldecido cuando el tan solo era un niño… y lo primero que haría cuando fuera rey sería buscar la manera de apoderarse de Otogakure y deshacerse del Consejo.

Unos suaves pero firmes golpes en la puerta volvieron a interrumpir sus pensamientos. Sasuke miro hacia la enorme puerta de madera y dudo antes de decidirse a abrir. Detrás de la puerta estaba un hombre con la cabeza agachada, temeroso de estar ante la presencia del futuro rey de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha tenía fama de ser un hombre cruel y frio. Sasuke miraba al hombre con total indiferencia, quien no dejaba de lado la reverencia profunda y marcada a su señor. Un pergamino enrollado estaba en las manos temblorosas del mensajero, extendió las manos ofreciendo el mensaje sin levantar la cabeza, Sasuke lo tomo y cerró la puerta de inmediato.

_Su majestad._

_Madara Uchiha ha encomendado personalmente a sus hombres la búsqueda del demonio. Han estado capturando aldeanos con el fin de interrogar acerca de los avistamientos de éste. Nos hemos visto en la necesidad de escondernos en el bosque y cambiar los planes por seguridad. _

_Siempre a sus órdenes, Kiba Inuzuka. _

Frunciendo el entrecejo, arrugo el pergamino ya leído entre sus manos. Solo le había bastado leer la nota una vez para entender que los peligros aumentaban y se extendían cada día más; entendía cada vez mejor el porqué era urgente que subiera al trono y eliminara a Madara y al Consejo de la corte, quitarles el poder de tomar las decisiones para su reino. Un fuego abrasador recorría su cuerpo, podía sentirlo correr por sus venas para concentrarse, en segundos, en la palma de su mano donde sostenía el pergamino, el cual se vio envuelto en llamas quedando entonces en su mano, las cenizas de este.

"_Por decreto del Consejo y de su alteza Madara Uchiha, rey de Konoha, quien busca la seguridad de su pueblo, se ha de perseguir a todo aquel que sea acusado de mantener relación alguna con demonios, brujas, magos, espíritus y toda clase de seres que sean considerados sobrenaturales que se valgan de la magia, brujería o hechicería para engañar y seducir a la gente. Si se les encuentra culpables, serán condenados a la hoguera"._

La mirada de Sasuke se oscureció al recordar aquel primer decreto establecido por Madara, días después de haber sido coronado como rey; y aunque su tío jamás le había hablado de sus verdaderos propósitos, Sasuke los conocía. Madara Uchiha había pactado secretamente una alianza con Orochimaru: el conseguiría el dominio de Konoha y Otogakure, entre otras naciones que después conquistarían, a cambio de que Madara le entregara a Orochimaru lo que el más quería, la inmortalidad.

* * *

- Sasuke-sama vino esta mañana preguntando por ti.-la voz dulce de Hinata aparecía junto al viento, mientras ambos, caminaban tomados de la mano, recorriendo los senderos que subían hasta la casa de Neji Hyuuga. Naruto le miró sorprendido, no había olvidado que ese día se cumplía un año de la muerte de Itachi Uchiha y pensó que su amigo iba a desear estar solo, pero al parecer, no había sido así.

- En cuanto regrese al castillo le preguntaré que era lo que necesitaba.- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa despreocupada. No se dieron cuenta cuando ya habían llegado al sendero que subía por la colina en donde se encontraba la casa de Neji; a lo lejos, el joven de cabellos castaños y largos, los esperaba montado en un caballo color miel.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Naruto saludó a Neji Hyuuga, y después se volvió hacia Hinata, le tomo sus manos entre las suyas y sus enormes ojos color azul cielo le miraban casi suplicante.-¿Estás segura que no vendrás al baile? Quiero que estés conmigo.

Hinata sonrió tímidamente pero negó con la cabeza.—Mi familia estará ahí, sabes lo que pasará si me llegan a ver en el baile.—un dejo de tristeza apareció en su voz y Naruto lo comprendió inmediatamente. – Aun no estamos preparados para enfrentarlos.

-Entiendo. Me hubiera encantado que estuvieras ahì.—Naruto beso las manos de Hinata y después su frente, despidiéndose.- Vendrè por ti mañana, iremos a cabalgar.

Hinata asintió fervientemente, muy contenta. – Espero que todo salga bien esta noche.

-Creo que esta noche, Sasuke provocará un incendio si no logra controlar su ira.- reflexiono Naruto provocando que Hinata se preocupara, inmediatamente Naruto reparó su error añadiendo jubilo en su comentario.- Sería muy gracioso ver como se incendia el vestido de la bruja esa que tendrá por esposa.

- Es lo menos que se merece.- dijo Hinata.—Naruto-kun, ¿Qué pasará con Sakura-chan?

Una sombra de preocupación cubrió el rostro de Naruto, se encogió de hombros.

- Nada bueno saldrá de este compromiso…

.

.

.

.

"_Eres un imprudente Sasuke-teme! Pudiste haber muerto" _

"_¡Naruto! No digas tonterías, Si yo perdiera a Sasuke-kun… me muero" murmuro Sakura con tristeza. _

"_Eres una molestia, Sakura"._

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Después de que Hinata se perdiera de vista en el sendero, Naruto dio media vuelta y suspiró. Ya estaba listo para volver al castillo y ver a su amigo; quien seguramente estaba atravesando por un momento difícil; este día sus cadenas como gobernante de Konoha comenzaban a jalar de su alma, comenzaban a apagarlo; este era el dìa en el que su amigo iniciaría una batalla por Konoha…

El día en que Sasuke iba a entregarse a la guerra por el poder, dejando atrás todo lo que una vez había amado.

Y Naruto iba a estar ahí, para apoyarlo y ayudarlo.

Konoha también era su pueblo.


End file.
